


Don’t Come Back

by Little_Opti



Category: Transformers
Genre: Implied Megatron/starscream - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-04-30 14:02:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 14,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14498589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Opti/pseuds/Little_Opti
Summary: A time Optimus longs to have back. A time Megatron holds dear. Can they find out that they both still love each other or will they never know? (First megatron x Optimus fanfic so please be nice and implied Megatron/Starscream.) Inspired by the song called Don’t come back Here sung by Rachie.





	1. Chapter 1

Don’t Come Back

Optimus stared at a holocube showing a image of a time he and Megatron were so close. A time that he longed to regain, but in the end Megatron chose to be stubborn then listen to Optimus pleas.

_I’ve been trying so hard, Gave you my heart, But you threw it away into the dark, You cut me off, Then you moved on._

He let out a sigh as he still recalls those ruby red optics that stare at him with hatred. Once those optics were blue and shined with love for him. And even through it’s been so long since the last he seen those blue optics he still hopes that he can see them again. But Optimus is no fool.

_You know that there’s no one like me, There ain’t no other mech baby, Asking for more than you need, And now you’re on your knees._

He may be foolish and whimsical but he’s no fool. He can already tell that Megatron has already moved on. And even though he shouldn’t care his spark still constricts painfully when he sees Megatron look lovingly at his second in command. Optimus yearns for that look but knows that it’s long gone. So why should he dwell on these festering emotions towards his enemy.

_We could have had it all, But now there’s nothing left, I never saw the fall, Then it all came crashing down._

He set the holocube down on his desk with an empty feeling in his chassis. Laying his helm on his servo, Optimus stared out into his office optics analyzing everything. They roamed around crossing over shelves covered with data pads, chairs for those that come to talk to him, cabinets and of course his desk which he is currently seated at.

_You’ve broken all of the promises we made, There’s no lie that you haven’t told to my face, Your gonna want me back when the scars start to ache, But baby I’ll be long gone!_

He shuttered his optics remembering those promises Megatron spoke of. Remembering how true they sounded at the time..., but now they were nothing but empty promises left within his memory. He glanced at the holocube. Once he loved this image. But now all it fuels is sorrow and hatred not for Megatron but for him. For he blames himself for these turn of events. Grabbing the holocube in his other servo Optimus examined the object. Once he became bored of examining it he was going to set it down, but stop short.

“Idiot there’s no point in keeping this..” Optimus mumbled to himself as he stood up and dropped the holocube in a trash can. Once he heard the thud of the holocubes impact he went back to sit at his desk. 

_And there I was trying too hard, It fell apart, And i couldn’t put it back together, You left me all alone, Yeah, I should’ve known better._

What Optimus didn’t know was that Ravage had infiltrated into the base and was currently within his office recording him and sending everything back to Megatron.

~

Megatron watch closely believing he could learn a new weakness but so far was given the sight of an apathetic Prime. He was a few moments ago going to have Ravage leave until he saw Optimus throw a holocube away. Though it did seem as if he was reluctant to do so. Optimus eventually left seeming so emotionless as if living was nothing but a chore for him. Once he left his office Megatron made sure to order Ravage to look at the object that he had thrown away.

_You know that there’s no one like me, There ain’t no other mech baby, Asking for more than you need, And now you’re on your knees!_

When Ravage had recovered the object Megatron frowned that it was merely a holocube.

‘What could be so sentimental about a holocube for him to be reluctant to throw it away?’ He questioned himself as he ordered Ravage to turn it on. What he saw made his optics widen in shock. He never would have thought Optimus to keep the image.

_You’ve broken all of the promises we made, There’s no lie that you haven’t told to my face, You’re gonna want me back when the scars start to ache, But baby I’ll be long gone, Don’t come back here baby, I’ll be long gone, Don’t come back here baby, I’ll be long gone._

He stared at an image showing Megatron smirking as he had his arm wrapped around a blushing Optimus formerly known as Orion Pax’s waist who also gave a small shy smile. His spark clenched at the sight of the image. Then remembering the way Optimus was.

‘Oh Primus what have I’ve done?!’ Megatron thought as he started to be overwhelmed with his feelings for his once lover. Now he understood why at times when he was with Starscream he never felt right. As if he wasn’t the right mech for him. And even Starscream has told him he has felt the same when he holds him close. They never understood why but never touched each other intimately afterwards. Then it hit him. The reason at times Optimus wouldn’t attack but stare at him as he and Starscream gave each other loving looks. Megatron truly was a dense being to only now realize this.

“Ravage leave now and return.” Megatron ordered in a hush tone. Ravage merely nodded and left the Autobot’s base. Megatron sighed as he brought a servo to his faceplates and let it drag down.

‘How idiotic I must be!’

_You’ve broken all of the promises we made, There’s no lie that you haven’t told to my face, You’re gonna want me back when the scars start to ache, But baby I’ll be long gone, Don’t come back here baby, I’ll be long gone, Don’t come back here baby, I’ll be long gone. You know that there’s no one like me, I’ll be long gone, You know that there’s no one like me, I’ll be long gone._

~

Optimus throughout the rest of the day did nothing but self loathe and remain emotionless. This caused his fellow Autobot’s to worry for him for he never acted like this. The only reason they hadn’t pester him to talk was for the fact that he wouldn’t speak and if he did it was only to Ratchet. And as luck would have it Ratchet was already dragging an emotionless prime down the halls towards the medical ward. Once they were there Ratchet had Optimus sit down on a medical berth as he brought up a chair to be in front of his prime and long time friend.

“Optimus if you want to talk you can. I’m here to listen to you and not as a medic. But as a friend.” Ratchet said as he put a servo on Optimus arm squeezing it reassuringly. Optimus lifted his helm to stare at the medic with coolant leaking out his optics.

“What’s on your processor?” Ratchet asked softly though he had a pretty good guess as to what it was.

“....Megatron......” Optimus replied barely even audible for his friend to hear.

“Still hurts?” Ratchet asked with a knowing look.

“Yes Ratchet...it...it hurts so much....i-i-i don’t e-even know why.” Optimus replied as more coolant leaked out and a small sob escaped his intake. Ratchet gave Optimus a sad smile as he pat his shoulder.

“It just means you still care.” Ratchet said trying his best not to cry himself. He always hated seeing Optimus cry. Pit he still does and he has come to loathe Megatron for this situation. Sure he wasn’t at complete fault but he was the one to break Optimus down! He was the one that took away his smile the moment he turned his back on Optimus!

Optimus just sat their sobbing quietly and shaking a bit.

‘He still hasn’t gotten over him..’ Ratchet thought as he felt a pang of sadness. The only mech that can help him is the very mech that broke him.

“I-I-I-I-I w-want i-it t-to s-stop!” Optimus said as he buried his faceplates in his servos. Ratchet grimaced as the Prime sobbed and trembled violently.

~

Megatron felt a tug at his spark when he thought of the pain he put Optimus through. Or well Orion whichever designation he preferred.

‘I’m such an idiot!’ Megatron thought as he slammed a servo down on his chairs handle. He was so consumed in his own emotions that he hadn’t notice Starscream approach until the seeker spoke.

“Lord Megatron, we have found a new sight to extract energon from. Shall we proceed to attack or wait?” Starscream inquired as he stared at Megatron.

Megatron merely waved a servo at him. “Do what is the best course of action.” He replied with a tired tone.

This caught the seekers attention making him raise a optic ridge. “Is something the matter?” He asked with genuine worry.

Megatron merely chuckled humorlessly. “Just thinking of a saying these organics say..”

“And that would be?”

“You reap what you sow.”

“....I shall assume you mean the situation with the Prime.”

Megatron nodded his helm as a form of Yes.

“I see...Well I do hope you can either fix it or....” the seeker trailed off as if hesitant to finish his sentence.

“Or?” Megatron inquired while staring at Starscream whose wings twitched.

“Or completely forget your relationship with him.” Starscream said earning a glare from Megatron.

“If I could I would have already by now!” Megatron seethed.

“Then doesn’t that mean....” he once again trailed off irritating Megatron.

“What?” He question with a hint of annoyance.

“Never mind. I’ll go and assess what is the best course of action with the new energon sight.” Starscream bowed and quickly left before he said something that he’d regret.

_I’ll be long gone, I’ll be long gone._


	2. Chapter 2

Ratchet looked at Optimus as he kept sobbing into his servos. He opened his mouth about to speak but found he had no words to say. For he knew that nothing he said could truly placate his friends pain. That nothing could relieve him of the pain but only one thing. That one thing that no other bot could give but one. Oh how frustrating this entire situation is! If only there was a way to tell Megatron this! To make him see what he’s done to Optimus. Then again no one was oblivious to the looks that he and his second in command gave. 

They were so blatant when sharing those loving looks. But what was more blatant was the hurt in Optimus. After all if one would look closely they’d see that Optimus would visibly freeze. That he’d be unable to attack Megatron head on. All for the fact that he still wishes to have that look given to him. Not to another. Ratchet let out a exhausted sigh. 

~

Megatron was in his berth chambers pacing around. He still couldn’t stop thinking about the fact that Optimus kept the image. An image that he too cherishes. Though he’d never admit that he still kept his holocube believing it’d be a sign of weakness. But finding out that Optimus kept his might have changed his way of thinking.

‘If Optimus has kept that holocube all these years then....why had he never said anything?’ He thought as his processor scrambled around for an answer. 

After a few moments passed he let out a aggravated sigh. 

“This is so frustrating!” He said to no one in particular. Shaking his helm and scowling Megatron sat on his berth though he highly doubted he’d be able to recharge just yet. After all his processor was creating questions that he’d be unable to answer. Well won’t be able to answer by himself that is. 

~

Optimus allowed himself the relief of letting his emotions free. To allow all the pain that built up and set it free. Even if it cost him to sob uncontrollably and shake violently he didn’t mind. After all just because he’s a Prime doesn’t mean he’s unable to feel. After a few more moments passed he seemed to slowly calm down. Ratchet stared up at him with a reassuring smile. 

“Feeling better?” Ratchet asked while staring at him. Optimus nodded his helm yes for he wasn’t going to trust his voice just yet. 

“Good to hear. So mind telling me more or do you still not want to?” Ratchet inquired as he leaned back in his chair. Optimus opened his mouth then closed it seeming to think it over. He finally let out a sigh as he stared back at Ratchet and gave him a nod.

“I suppose I should...” Optimus said quietly. Ratchet looked at him.

“Optimus you know you don’t have to. I only want to listen to you speak whatever is on your processor....completely that is.” Ratchet said the last part in a whisper. Optimus merely smiled.

“Ratchet you as well as I both know locking all these emotions up won’t end well. In plus it’s true I won’t say everything, but slowly I’ll come around to telling you.” Optimus smile widen slightly as Ratchet just gave a halfhearted huff of annoyance.

“Alright Optimus just know you don’t have to force yourself.” Ratchet said. Optimus nodded.

“I know old friend. Though I believe I should get going. It seems that I’m in need of a recharge desperately.” Optimus stated while chuckling awkwardly.

At this Ratchet’s servo twitched. “Are you saying that you haven’t been recharging Optimus.” Ratchet said with a hint of annoyance. Optimus put up his servos in surrender while still chuckling awkwardly.

“M-maybe.” Optimus replied as he didn’t look Ratchet in the optics. Ratchet just shook his helm and sighed.

“And I’ll take it you haven’t refueled either.” Ratchet said as he went to get a cube of energon for his irresponsible Prime. Optimus lowered his helm and for once looked embarrassed.

“T-that is true old friend.” Optimus replied as Ratchet just grumbled about him being reckless on not taking care of himself. 

~

Megatron sighed as he still was unable to subdue his processors thoughts. Every time he’d try to think of something else his processor would wonder back to Optimus. To the time when he wasn’t a Prime but an archivist with an optimistic attitude. Always looking at the positive and never dwelling on the negative. He remembers the first time they met one another. It had been after he had won another match in the Pit. Orion was so nervous and just had an air of innocence around him. At first Megatron thought he was just an ignorant mech not understanding any of the hardships that mechs like he and others went through. 

But after they had started to met more frequently he’d come to learn that Orion was quite intelligent. Though that’s a given by the fact of how curious he was. Always asking questions to better understand something. Always willing to learn the unknown to increase his knowledge. Someone who was kind and respectful to all no matter the others caste. 

These thoughts brought a smile to Megatron’s faceplates. Oh how he missed those days. How he missed that cheerful but soft voice that called out his designation. How easy it was to fluster the small archivist. The adorable giggles that escaped his intake when Megatron said something that was amusing. The teasing he got from the other. The look he got when he was engrossed in his reading. He especially missed those wide blue optics staring at him with undeniable love. To put simply he just missed everything about Orion. Then Megatron’s smile morphed into a faint frown.

“I should really stop thinking of him.” He mumbled as he laid down on his berth. Shutting his optics offline and shutting down his systems he was slowly drifting off to recharge. There was only one thought going through his processor.

‘I miss that sweet smile of his.’

~

After Optimus was given fuel and a lecture to be more mindful of himself Ratchet let him leave the medical bay. The Prime chuckled softly to himself. He never seemed to learn his lesson. Always forgetting to refuel or not recharging. Ratchet even told him he’s even lucky to not have fallen into statsis due to his lack of fuel and recharge. At times like these he’s happy to have Ratchet by his side. Though if he was entirely honest he was also a bit intimidated by Ratchet. For if you test the medics patience’s long enough you’ll find a wrench on your helm with unrestrained force. 

Optimus still winces at the memory of that poor mech who was unfortunate to anger Ratchet. Give Ratchet a wrench and even Shockwave pit possibly Megatron himself would shake in fear. Optimus giggled at the thought of an angry Ratchet cornering Megatron. Then he stopped giggling and bit his lower derma. 

“Why can’t I stop thinking about him?” Optimus said in a whisper. Sighing he entered his quarters and immediately went to his berth. When he was on his berth he let his processor think for a bit. And as always they went back to before the war. Before Megatron was even called Megatron. He felt a bit of coolant well up and quickly brought up a servo to wipe it away.

“Why?....Why can’t I get over you?” Optimus asked out his voice laced with sadness. Optimus turned so that he was laying on his side. 

Taking a shaky breathe Optimus whispered out a single sentence before he was pushed into another dreamless recharge.

“I miss you...Megatronous.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because of the fact that Severiner had commented for a continuation I’ve decided to do more! So I guess there’s more to come until I guess there’s a end. ^~^


	3. Chapter 3

Megatron awoke from his recharge feeling tired still, but decided it wasn’t because of inefficient sleep. He could only surmise that it was because of his thoughts of the past. He let out a growl of displeasure.

“Stupid emotions.” He mumbled under his breath. Ever since he was shown that holocube he hasn’t been able to squash his useless feelings. He wasn’t even sure how he’d act around Optimus now. Not when he knew that Optimus kept the holocube. Pit he felt like an utter idiot. He always assumed that the Prime wasn’t even a little like that sweet mech he came to love. He always consider Optimus to be a different being. That both Orion and Optimus were separate mechs not even in the slightest similar. But with the holocube’s discovery this thought was completely shattered. 

Suddenly there was a sudden ping at his quarters door asking for entry. He called out giving whoever was there permission to come in. When the mech appeared before him he gave a slight smile. 

“Ah! Starscream What brings you here?” Megatron inquired as he got up to loom over his second in command. Starscream gave him a smile as his wings fluttered a bit.

“I’ve went over all of our options and I’ve come to a conclusion.” He stated.

“Oh really? What might that be?” Megatron asked though he was certain he could guess what Starscream choose.

“Obviously we raid the sight.” Starscream said in a matter-of-fact tone. Megatron looked at the smug look Starscream gave and chuckled.

“Of course that was your final decision.” He said with amusement.

“But my lord we’re going to need all the energon we find if we want to properly weaken the Autobot’s further. Also I’ve checked that our reserves have decreased considerably! We must extract what energon is there before the Autobot’s!” Starscream announced while waiting for Megatron’s approval. Though he knew Megatron would agree. Megatron acted as though he was thinking then nodded with a sly smirk.

“Of course then we shall prepare.” Megatron said. This made Starscream give a wide smile.

“Actually my lord I’ve already prepared for the raid as you were recharging.” Starscream said as he felt a wave of pride at the shocked expression on Megatron. Megatron shuttered his optics for a few minutes then cleared his intake.

“Of course you did. You’re always prepared aren’t you?” Megatron asked with a smile.

“Of course I am my lord.” Starscream said.

“Might I ask who will be going on this raid?” Megatron inquired. Starscream gave a curt nod. 

“Of course my lord,” Starscream handed a data pad to Megatron who accepted it and glanced over the information, “I and my trine will accompany you along with Motormaster his squad, and two squads of Vehicons.” Starscream said with a grin.

“Quite impressive my second in command.” Megatron replied as he returned the data pad to Starscream.

“Why thank you my lord Megatron.” Starscream said as he gave a slight bow. 

“Then I suppose we should hurry, shouldn’t we?” Megatron said. His only reply was a nod.

~

Optimus was doing the same routine he always did. Wake up, go to his washracks, get out and have his morning energon, talk to his subordinates, then go to his office. He was at the moment talking to Bumblebee the ever energetic scout.

“Bumblebee How has your morning been?” He asked while staring down at his scout. The scout jumped up a bit with excitement as he beeped out his answer.

::I’m good Optimus:: Bee said with a tone that showed he’d be smiling if he had a mouth to. Optimus gave a smile as he pat the yellow and black stripped mech’s helm. Those that were watching couldn’t help but smile a little at the sight. They both gave off a feeling of a creator with their creation. It always warmed their sparks who were unable to truly witness such a thing. 

Sadly, the moment was ruined as the alarms signaled them for Decpticon activity. Everyone immediately dashed around wanting to do their best for the battle to come. Optimus rushed to Ratchet who already went to check what was happening.

“What’s the problem?” Optimus asked in worry.

“Just another raid. We need to hurry though or else we’ll be in deep trouble if they succeed.” Ratchet replied with a grim expression. 

“Alright I’ll have Bumblebee, Arcee, and Bulkhead come along.” There was a slight pause as Optimus saw Ratchet cross his arms at him. 

“Unless you want another to come.” Optimus added. Ratchet let out a sigh. 

“There’s not much but I suggest taking Nightling along with Smokescreen.” Ratchet said with finality. Optimus nodded his helm at his friends advice.

“Alright I will.” Optimus said. 

“BUMBLEBEE, ARCEE, BULKHEAD, NIGHTLING, AND SMOKESCREEN!” He yelled out catching the attention of all those who he called for. Within moments they were lined up in front of him. They all had neutral looks. None of them even allowed a shed of fear to present itself in their EM fields. Optimus grimaced at this. He hated having to send them and others into battle but he knew there was no other choice. Swallowing down the lump in his intake Optimus said the same thing he always said. 

“AUTOBOT’S ROLL OUT!” As he said this he transformed and drove through the space bridge. He was followed by the others as well.  
Before they were at the sight he gave a silent plea.

‘Primus please let them be safe.’


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just realized how long I made this chapter. XD I’m so weird! Well anyways enjoy oh and if there’s any errors please inform me cuz sometimes I don’t catch them.

They arrived at the raid sight a moment later. They appeared around a thicket of trees. The sound of birds chirping and other organics was drowned out by the sound of drills and someone giving out orders. Optimus took a quick glance around then turned to Bumblebee who immediately nodded his helm.

“Bumblebee go ahead and scout out how many Decpticon’s we’re up against.” Optimus ordered as he felt horrible sending the young scout out knowing full well of the dangers. Bumblebee nodded his helm and began to go ahead, but stop due to Optimus saying one last thing.

“If there is any chance of you engaging a fight I order you to retreat immediately. No matter the chance.” Optimus said with no room for arguments. Bee looked at him with understanding as he gave a thumbs-up. Then he was off to where the Decpticon’s were at. 

As the young scout disappeared in the forest Optimus felt his spark clench in unease. The others notice his unease and wanted to do something to relax him. But they didn’t know what to do. They glanced at each other then at their Prime with worry. Nightling who was doing nothing but observing everyone sighed and walked over to Optimus. The others froze for a moment just staring at him with wide optics. He rolled his deep blue optics at them as he placed a servo on Optimus’s arm. Optimus looked down at him with confusion.

“Hey calm down Optimus. He may be young, but he knows what he’s doing.” Nightling said in a whisper while grinning. Optimus gave a small smile at the smaller mech. 

“I know. I just worry.” Optimus replied in a whisper. Nightling gave a knowing look.

“As do we.“ They stared at each other for a moment more before both mechs dermas became a wide smile. This caused to confuse the others on why they were smiling suddenly.

“Thank you for calming me down Nightling.” Optimus finally said with a gentle voice. Nightling gave a nod and pat the Primes shoulder. 

“Of course Optimus. You know I’m always here to back you up when need be.” The smaller mech said as he went back to lean against a large tree. Optimus chuckled softly as he nodded.

“Yes I do.” He replied.

~ 

Bumblebee was at the moment pressed against a large rock. He leaned to the side to peer at the cave, careful with how far he leaned so he wouldn’t be spotted. From the looks of everything it was just two groups of vehicons along with Motormaster and his group. Certainly an easy fight. He was going to comm Team Prime when suddenly the sound of two jet engines reached his audials. He groaned softly as he could guess that those engines were that of Starscream or another in his trine. As for the other most likely Megatron.

The sound of the descending jets was all Bumblebee needed to know this wasn’t a quick check and leave routine. Sighing he decided to finally report to Optimus and the others through the comms.

 _‘Bumblebee to Team Prime.’_ Bee said quietly as he pressed himself closer to the rock.

 _‘We hear you Bee what’s your status?’_ Optimus replied back.

 _‘Well from what I can tell there is at least two squads of Vehicons, Motormaster is here with his group and from the jet sounds both Megatron and Starscream are here. Along with his trine.’_ Bumblebee replied back. There was a pause that made him anxious from the Prime.

 _‘Alright be careful we’ll come to you.’_ Optimus finally replied as he cut off his comm link.

~

Optimus had actually frozen at the designation of both Megatron and Starscream. His body screamed at him to not go. To leave while he still didn’t see those loving looks. But he had to go! That energon was essential for his team. He didn’t want to forsake his team for his selfish wish. In-venting Optimus shutter his optics for a second then looked at his subordinates. He swallowed a lump that had formed in his intake then spoke.

“Now that we know which Decpticon’s are here we can make our move.” Optimus said while locking optics with all of them. 

“Arcee I want you to take care of the Vehicons with Bulkhead along with bumblebee.” Optimus said as he stared at the blue and pink femme. She gave a curt nod. 

“Smokescreen and Nightling I want you two to do your best in distracting Motormaster and his squad.” Optimus continued on as he looked to the two mechs. They both gave a nod. As they were about to head to Bumblebee Nightling spoke up.

“Optimus what about Starscream? He may not be able to handle physical combat, but that slagging Seeker will be a pain in the aft along with his trine. Especially when they take to the sky.” Nightling pointed out. Optimus looked at the smaller mech.

“Once Arcee, Bulkhead, and Bumblebee have finish their task they will try to distract the Seekers for me.” Optimus said as he inclined his helm towards Arcee who gave another curt nod. Optimus felt a small smile form behind his battle mask. He just felt so proud to call these mechs and femme his comrades and friends. 

~

Both Megatron and Starscream landed to oversee the progress the Vehicons were doing. So far everything was going relatively good. Nothing seemed to go wrong at all. They certainly didn’t seemed to worry about the possibility of the Autobot’s showing up.

“Maybe we came a bit to over prepared?” Megatron said aloud with a twinge of amusement in his voice.

“My lord it’s better to be over prepared instead of under prepared. As these fleshies say, Better safe then sorry.” Starscream replied with a hint of a smirk. Megatron chuckled at that.

“And I thought you hated these organics.” Megatron said as he smiled at the slim Seeker. 

“Oh I do my lord, but they do have some very intelligent phrases.” The Seeker countered as he allowed a genuine smile to cross his faceplate. The Warlord rolled his optics at this making Starscream give an over dramatic gasp.

“My lord did you just roll your optics at me?!” Starscream said with a mockingly offended voice. Megatron stared at the other with a grin.

“I believe I did.” Megatron replied with amusement. The Seeker crossed his arms over his chassis trying to act offended but failing due to his inability to restrain his laughter. 

~

Bumblebee peered at the pair with wide optics. He shuttered his optics a few moments wondering if he had imagined the scene. When nothing changed he tilted his helm slightly. 

‘Who knew that Megatron and his Starscream could joke around?’ Bumblebee thought. Suddenly he heard the tell tale sound of Optimus engines along with the others. He whipped his helm to barely see the others drive past him then transform already blasting the ‘cons. Bumblebee for a moment was shocked just like the Decpticons but recovered and joined in firing with his blaster. He saw Arcee who told him to follow her. He gave a nod and followed after the femme with Bulkhead right behind.

~

Megatron and Starscream shuttered their optics at the unexpected appearance of the Autobot’s. To say the least they were dumbfounded at the sudden attack. Megatron was the first to snap out of it growling in frustration. He immediately charged at the red and blue mech who switched to his servos. Once Megatron’s took action the Seeker pounced in the air transforming while calling for Thundercracker and Skywarp so that they could attack from the sky.

~  
As the battle began Megatron and Optimus fought one another driving themselves deeper into the surrounding trees. Both leaders noticed that the other seemed to be holding back as to why they didn’t know. But what was more noticeable was that Optimus seemed to be reluctant to even be here. Then there was the fact that he was staying quiet. Not like he hasn’t before just this time he didn’t even utter a sound even as Megatron hit his battle mask causing it to dent slightly. The only one making sound was just Megatron and he was getting fed up with the Prime’s silence.

“Must you always stand in my way?!” He yelled out watching as the other stilled for a second then went back to attacking. Megatron growled at Optimus. 

“I can’t believe you have the nerve to stand in my way _brother_!” Megatron spat out the last word with undisguised disgust. He notice the optics of the other widen and visibly stopped. He took the chance to lunge at the Prime pinning him down on the ground. Optimus optics widen even more as he started to thrash around trying to free himself. Megatron gave another growl and pressed his weight on the other. With the warbuilds weight on top of the truck he effectively trapped the Prime. 

“Why won’t you speak _brother_?!” Megatron asked as he stared down at the others optics. Optimus peered at him with sad optics.

“Why won’t you just leave me be?” Optimus asked in a hushed whisper. After he spoke he immediately moved his helm to the side avoiding the others burning red optics.  
Megatron gaped at the red and blue mechs words. After a few moments passed he spoke up.

“Because you’re my enemy...” Megatron spoke in a whisper. Optimus glanced at him then shook his helm slightly.

“That’s not what I meant.” Optimus said as he forced back a sob. Megatron stared at him with confusion.

“Then what do you mean?” He questioned.

“.....It’s nothing.” Optimus said as he lowered his helm. Megatron bit his lower derma remembering how Orion always lowered his helm when he thought he shouldn’t say what was on his processor.

“Just spit it out.” Megatron said as he moved his servo to the Primes helm making him stare up at him. Optimus didn’t say anything though just gave him a small shake of his helm an indication of no. He let out a small sigh.

“I don’t understand Optimus. I can’t read your thoughts unlike Soundwave. If you have something to say say it.” Megatron said with a huff. Optimus looked at the others faceplate for a moment then there was the distinct sound of a click as his mask retracted revealing the rest of his faceplate. Megatron couldn’t help but stare at the faceplate of his once lover.

“Why can’t you stop using my _betrayal_ towards you as a reason to fight me?” He inquired with a small and trembling voice. Megatron looked away so he didn’t have to stare at those blue optics be clouded with sorrow. Megatron stopped to think what his response should be. 

“.....I don’t know...” Megatron finally said. He wanted to say he had a reason. He wanted to blame the other for this entire war, but he couldn’t. He knew deep down that he couldn’t. Because in the end he was the one to turn his back on the mech before him. He was the one to act rash. Allowing his anger to control him. Letting himself destroy his home world. And betray the only mech that had come to understand him more so then even Soundwave. 

~

Optimus stared at Megatron with dimmed optics. Then shuttered them as he whispered out another sentence barely audible.

“I miss you so much.” Optimus tried to keep his emotions in check but couldn’t stop the sob that escaped his intake. He felt completely helpless unable to hold back his emotions. 

~

Megatron looked completely shocked at the sudden sob that came from the Prime. Without thinking the he moved off of him. Quickly he pulled the red and blue mech to his chassis rumbling his engines gently to sooth the Prime. Optimus stared at him with wide optics and EM field fluctuating between sadness and confusion. Megatron let out a quiet grunt not wanting to explain himself. Optimus did try to free himself from the embrace but failed due to his body not obeying his wishes. In the distance blasters could still be heard. Megatron tried to tune them out but the Prime seem quite insistent to leave his embrace even after the failed attempts to move his body. Megatron let out a sigh.

 _‘Starscream?’_ Megatron comm Starscream who replied immediately.

_‘Yes My Lord?’_

_‘We’re retreating.’_ Megatron said as he let the Prime free. Optimus gave him another confused look but didn’t say anything.

 _‘Are you sure my lord?’_ Inquired Starscream as blasters could be heard in the background.

 _‘Yes I am.’_ Megatron said as he jumped up and transformed then comm Soundwave for a space bridge. Once the vortex appeared he yelled for his mechs to retreat. A few of them gave him a confused look while others gave protests. He snarled at the ones who protested making them quickly go through the space bridge he soon followed after.

~

Optimus shuttered his optics. He was so utterly confused on Megatron’s actions. Soon enough he heard his comrades calling for him. He jerked at their voices then immediately had his battle mask up again. Then he got on his pedes making his way towards the sounds of his teams voices. 

When he was finally spotted it was Bumblebee to announce his appearance.

::Optimus! Where were you?:: Bee said with worry. Optimus inclined his helm and pat the scouts helm. 

“I’m fine Bee. Also I was in the forest fighting with Megatron.” He said in a calm and even tone even though he felt completely the opposite of calm. Bee seemed to relax at that then Nightling spoke.

“Must have been one hell of a fight if Megatron retreated so early.” The dark purple with blue and silver accents mech said. Optimus looked at him then gave a nod.

“I suppose...” He said in a soft voice. Nightling glanced at him then grinned. 

“Well anyways I suppose we should go before Ratchet becomes to impatient.” He said with a chuckle. Optimus was happy for the the change of topic as he nodded again with a small smile behind his mask.

“Yes I do believe we should comm him before he gets too worried about us.” Optimus said with a twinge of amusement.


	5. Chapter 5

The heavy pede steps and swirling EM field of anger alerted every bot on the Nemesis that their lord was in an unpleasant mood causing them to steer clear from his path. 

Megatron was seething with frustration at his own stupidity. He knew that sight was needed yet he still allowed his feelings for the Prime to overcome rational thinking. Gritting his denta he walked through the halls of the Nemesis towards his own quarters. He just couldn’t comprehend why he called for a retreat. He knew it was idiotic, but he just didn’t want to see Optimus so...... _emotional_. He shook his helm as he walked into his quarters clenching his servos tightly. 

~

Optimus was still perplexed at what had transpired when he was back in the base. Of course Ratchet fretted at the small dent on his mask. Which he reassured many, many times wasn’t causing him any pain let alone discomfort. Which ended with Ratchet grumbling and throwing out threats that if it started to cause discomfort and he didn’t immediately go to him a wretch would be having a long conversation with his helm. He chuckled at his old friends threat. Leave it to Ratchet to be such a worry wart. 

“So what happened? You and the others don’t come this early.” Ratchet asked as he examined the others even when they assured him they weren’t injured.

“Megatron called for a retreat.” Nightling said from the medical berth. Ratchet gave a doubtful look at the small mech. Nightling frowned at that and gave a small huff.

“If you don’t believe me then how do you explain that none of us even have a cut on our armor?” Nightling retorted with a roll of his optics. Ratchet glared at Nightling then grabbed a wrench. Nightling optics widen so comically at the sight of the wrench. He chuckled nervously.

“Hahaha good one Ratch! Um I-I-I gotta go!” Nightling said quickly getting down from the berth and dashing out of the medbay. Ratchet waves his wrench around as he yelled after Nightling.

“TEST ME AGAIN I DARE YA YOU YOUNGLING!” Everyone still in the medbay winced at his shouting and immediately lowered their audials sensitivity. When Nightling was out of hearing range Ratchet stopped (to the relief of everyone else) and slumped in his seat. 

“Must you threaten them old friend?” Optimus asked with a quiet chuckle. Ratchet looked at his Prime and friend with annoyance. 

“Don’t make me use you as a demonstration for those who test me.” Ratchet said with a grumble. Optimus chuckled again while he gave a nod.

“Understood. Note to self never anger the medical officer unless one wishes to have a wrench to their helm.” Optimus mused with amusement. Arcee gave a giggle and Smokescreen gave a snort while Bumblebee chirped as Ratchet shook his helm with a fond smile. After Ratchet was completely satisfied with his own examinations he allowed them to leave the medbay. Optimus was also going to leave but Ratchet spoke up.

“What happened? And don’t give me that slag that Nightling said!” Ratchet said pointing a blunt digit at the red and blue mech. Optimus looked at the medic for a second then gave a small sigh.

“Nothing seems to get pass you old friend.” Optimus mumbled. Ratchet dermas lifted up slightly forming a smirk.

“Of course I wasn’t your friend all these stellar cycles for nothing Optimus.” Optimus chuckled as he took a seat on the medical berth since there wasn’t another seat for him to use. 

“So?” Ratchet said motioning for him to speak.

“Nothing truly note worthy just that I.....kinda broke down in front of Megatron....” There was a silence that passed over them for a few moments until Ratchet gave a groan.

“And the fragger decided to retreat afterwards?” He asked with disbelief as his leader gave a nod. 

~

Megatron sat on his berth reading over a data pad. Or we’ll he tried to that is. Sadly he kept thinking on how Optimus broke down in front of him. He of course tried to make fun of the Prime for being weak, but couldn’t because he knows that the pain he feels is caused by this war. By his own reckless behavior in lashing out. Megatron snarled as he set the data pad down. When will these insufferable feelings end?! It seemed the longer he latched onto them the more they swayed his decisions.

“He’s not Orion!” Megatron said in frustration. Oh if only that lie was still usable of course it wasn’t now. But hey a mech could still try right? Megatron flopped on down on the berth staring up at the ceiling. When was the last time he had trouble coming to an understanding? He let out a sigh. What should he do? Should he confront the Prime about the holocube or should he just ignore it till the incident was just a forgotten memory file? Or he could just completely delete the memory file. Megatron bit his lower derma at the mere thought. 

He never had the bolts to delete those memory files let alone the memory file of his very shocking discovery. Maybe he was an incompetent leader. No it wasn’t that! It definitely wasn’t incompetence! It was merely old feelings resurfacing at the worst possible time! Of course he could never come to even care about the Prime! Or well that was what he told himself. He shook his helm again unable to even understand what he felt now. It was times like these he wished Orion was by his side. The archivist always seemed to help Megatron come to an understanding no matter how elusive the answer was.

He shuttered his optics at the thought. There he goes again thinking about Orion. Was he really that weak to the memories of that soft sparked mech? Megatron snorted at the question ringing in his helm. Of course he was, for Primus sake he was completely defenseless to them. He reached into his subspace and pulled out a holocube. He hadn’t looked at it since the war began. Always trying to ignore its existence, but failing as it always seemed to wiggle its way into his processor. 

Turning the device on the image was a exact replica of the one on Optimus’s holocube. He stared at the image with a fond smile.

“I really miss those times. Don’t you Orion?” He whispered the last part knowing full well he wouldn’t get an answer. 

~ 

Ratchet stared at Optimus with wide optics.

“What do you mean you haven’t even deleted that comm link?!” He asked with exasperation. Optimus squirmed around while being stared at.

“.....Ratchet....please.” Optimus begged not wanting to continue on with this conversation. Ratchet crossed his arms.

“No Optimus I want to know your reasoning for keeping that Slagger’s comm link.” Ratchet scowled at the other as he said this. Optimus placed a servo behind his helm looking down.

“I-I....don’t...know.” Optimus answered with the decency to seem embarrassed. Ratchet huffed at his answer not convinced.

“You do know. Whether it’s in your helm or your spark you know the answer. All you need to do is look for it.” Ratchet pointed a blunt digit to his friends chassis with a grumble. Optimus stared at him confused. Ratchet groaned as he placed a servo on his faceplates and dragged it down.

“Just think about okay?” He asked feeling extremely tired and stressed. Optimus tilted his helm them nodded. Ratchet nodded back.

“Alright you can go then.” Optimus stood up grateful to leave now. As he walked he thought of going to his quarters when he remembered about the holocube and the fact it was in the trash bin in his office. He gasped as he rushed to his office immediately looking through the trash bin. But yet it wasn’t there. Fear constricted his spark and an ache of sorrow rang through him.

“Where is it?!” He asked urgently to himself as he dumped everything out of the bin. He spread everything around trying so hard to find that irreplaceable holocube. Why had he thrown it away in the first place?! It was the only item left that held any good memories! He felt coolant build up in his optics as his search was proving fruitless. He stopped letting out a shuddered breathe. It was gone....  
The only thing he had left of his old life was gone now. 

Slowly a coolant tear trickled down as he slowly placed everything back in the trash bin. After everything was back he sat back leaning against the door. What could he do now? Wiping the coolant away Optimus gave out a soft whine. He shouldn’t had been so rash! He laid on his side believing his small but irreplaceable treasure was gone for good. But as he laid down he could see a gap between the floor and his desk. He saw a distinct shape and reached out to grab it. Pulling it out from under the desk he felt a surge of relief fill his spark. It was the holocube! He cradled the holocube as if it were a fragile jewel. 

Then something struck him as odd. How did the holocube get under his desk? After all if memory does serve he clearly remembers throwing the holocube away in the trash bin. Optimus had an odd feeling at this but quickly shoved it away as he just appreciated that the holocube was still here. Optimus turned it on and had a fond smile as he looked at the image. 

“I can’t believe I almost lost this memory forever.” He whispered as he still stared at it. Eventually he turned it off and put it in his subspace. And of course left his office after all he would prefer to be in his quarters at the moment. His walk to his quarters was thankfully uneventful which was a pleasant surprise. When he finally was in his room he significantly relaxed as he went to flop on the berth. The good thing was that the berth had enough padding that he bounced up a little so he didn’t actually harm himself as he flopped down. 

Optimus pulled the holocube out of his subspace and placed it upon a nightstand and turned it on. He also gave the commands to finally retract his mask to reveal a gentle smile.


	6. Chapter 6

Optimus stared at the image enjoying all the memories that accompanied the past. Sadly it didn’t last as Ratchets words ranged in his processor. 

‘ _You do know. Whether it’s in your helm or your spark you know the answer. All you need to do is look for it._ ’ Optimus tilted his helm with a slight frown. He never knew why he kept the stupid comm code. After all Megatron is the enemy! That should be reason enough to get rid of the comm code, but every time he tried something would stop him. And then he’d create petty reasons such as maybe Megatron would see to reason and comm him or something else. 

Optimus gave a long sigh. Was it idiotic of him to believe that Megatron would comm him? He shook his helm as if that’d stop the thoughts. Then something struck him that he felt stupid for not thinking of before. What if Megatron deleted his comm code? Then all this time waiting around for an impossible comm would have been for nothing! He mutter a reprimand to himself for not thinking of this before. Then let out a groan. With this possibility should he just delete Megatron’s comm code? Or should he hold onto the possibility that Megatron kept his comm code? 

He bit his lower derma as he lowered his helm into his servos. What should he do? Should he take a chance and comm Megatron instead? Or should he just wait and hope that Megatron will comm him? Ugh! It was just so infuriating to not know the correct choice. He even went so far as to ask the Matrix for guidance but it stayed silent. As if it expected him to make the right choice in the end. 

Optimus looked at the holocube and asked in a pleading tone. “What do I do Megs?” 

~

Megatron still stared at the image but a bittersweet feeling was what welcomed him as he thought back to those days. How many stellar cycles had it been since their world was destroyed? How many cybertronians died because of this war? So many questions filled his helm causing it to feel as if it were practically filling up with energon. He shook his helm trying to will the stupid questions away. After all there was no way for him to be able to answer all of them let alone even one. 

He sighed at this. War was so taxing. Both on himself and his people. Why had he been so angry again? The question appeared subtle then echoed in his processor making it impossible to ignore. Groaning he placed a servo to the side of his helm. If only he knew the answer to that question! It was just so elusive! And perhaps a fools reason. Well then again he might as well be a fool. After all he only now figured out all his wrongs. But how was he to right his wrongs? What has happened has happened there is no way for him to undo his actions. Even if he begged both Unicron and Primus for assistance. He gave a humorless laugh at that thought. 

‘As if the gods would forgive the stupidity of one of their precious children.’ The though sadden him. He didn’t understand why though. Maybe it was because of the fact that he knew what underhanded means he had done to be where he was. Or maybe it was because of his wrongs that pulled both he and his love apart. Even more so when he retaliated against the councilmech, when he retaliated against his love. He bit his lower derma hard enough to draw energon. It was stupid to think of the past now! He knew that, but yet he dwelled upon it as if it happened the orn before this orn! 

He growled out in frustration. Why was it impossible to repress such thoughts?! It should be so simple but yet it was so hard! It’s as if he was being blocked by a wall of some sort. Unable to overcome the obstacle and forced to sit and dwell on everything until he was able to past it! He shuttered his optics baring his denta as if he were trying to threaten an invisible being. This is so stupid!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for this being later then usual!! I was just so excited to watch God’s Not Dead again!!! Just....I REALLY LOVE THAT MOVIE WITH ALL MY HEART! Okay I’m good! Also I apologize for this chapter being so short well I think it’s short.... Anyways please enjoy!


	7. Chapter 7

Optimus bit his lower derma. This was a stupid plan! He knew that! Most likely every Autobot and even Decpticon would tell him that! And that’s exactly why he was comming Megatron! He could already imagine how bad this will backfire on him. Could already hear that condescending tone Megatron would use if he accepted to speak with him. 

‘Primus I’m such an idiot.’

~

Megatron at first snarled as somebot was comming him but stopped to only blink in shock. He knew that code! Granted he didn’t expect it to still be the same but it was the same comm link. He was hesitant at first to answer the comm link but shook his helm with a small frown.

Why was he so nervous now? For frags sake he was never this nervous even before he became Megatronous! 

‘ _What is it Prime?_ ’ He wasn’t going to be intimidating. After all it wouldn’t be so effective over a comm line. And he really didn’t feel like keeping up the act of fearsome Warlord at the moment either. Not when Optimus personally commed him! He tilted his helm to the side. Now that he thought about it when WAS the last time Optimus commed him personally. Far too long of a span of time he was certain of that. He could hear on the other side the vents stalling for a brief moment before Optimus cleared his intake.

‘ _....How are you?_ ’ Megatron quirked am optic ridge at the question. Was the Prime uncertain in even speaking to him through a comm line? Then again he wouldn’t hold it against him if he was. 

‘ _Honestly I’m both puzzled by this comm and irritated at my actions earlier this orn._ ’ He wasn’t certain but did he hear the Prime let out a shaky breathe? Was Optimus actually nervous instead of being so insufferably calm and collected? Well that’d be an interesting sight to see. Well he could always fantasize other scenarios were the Prime wasn’t so.....primly? No not the right word to use in this situation. Ah now he knew it! When he wasn’t so undemonstrative. He’d rather prefer to have a more responsive mech then a mech that didn’t seem to even muster up anger towards him. 

‘ _I...I see. Well I was actually wondering if you might be willing to clear the mystery behind your actions..._ ’ Megatron gave a snort at the slight hopeful tone Optimus used at the end. Let alone the mere fact that he himself didn’t even know the answer to that question. Thought he could come up with a a damn good guess! He sighed as he gave his own reply.

‘ _If I’m being honest here I don’t really understand it myself, but if I had to say anything at the moment it’d be how I was completely taken aback at...your.......moment of weakness?_ ’ He really wasn’t sure how to word the end of this sentence. Sadly at the end it came out more as a question then a statement. Silence hanged over both of them. Both unsure how to break the silence let alone willing to. Megatron gave out a small huff of annoyance though fed up with this ridiculous comm. 

‘ _Cut to the chase Prime! What is this really about?_ ’ He inquired with impatience. He never was one to be indecisive about the main reasoning for conversations. He was more of the direct and blunt mech any other bot could meet. While Ori-Optimus was more of indirect when it came to more intimate conversation. There was a long pause from the other. For a moment Megatron though he had utterly ruined possibly the only time he could try to undo a small percentage of his wrongs. He was pleasantly wrong as Optimus finally spoke again.

‘ _I honestly don’t know........I just felt as if I should comm you. Was it stupid of me to do so?_ ’ Megatron stalled at the question. Not once had he ever heard let alone been asked with his nemesis voice so uncertain! Even when the mech was once just a archivist! Once he got ahold of himself he cleared his intake thinking for a moment.

‘ _No, it wasn’t stupid of you. If anything I’m actually pleasantly surprised by this._ ’ He could practically see the frame of the other visible relax as he let out a relieved sigh. He felt a smirk tug at the edges of his dermas. 

‘ _Well that’s good...um we might want to disconnect here...?_ ’ Again Optimus statement became more of a question then an actual statement. 

‘ _Well I have nothing important to take up my time so I don’t see why we stop now._ ’ For a moment he thought he heard Optimus giggle softly. 

‘ _You were always like this. Always telling me you had nothing to attend to so we could keep talking._ ’ Megatron chuckled at the statement. He wasn’t going to deny that. Though he also never could deny the chance to speak with the other. The both of them could never deny each other. It just wasn’t possible for them to. Even when they wanted to so much. Opposites attract couldn’t be more true right now. 

‘ _Last I remember you never tired our talks before._ ’ Megatron said back as he smiled. 

‘ _Well I won’t deny it._ ’ Was the reply he got. They both laughed out. How long had it been since either of them laughed like this? Of course the answer would be before the war. Sighing Megatron placed a servo over his optics shuttering them. 

‘ _Optimus I’d like to ask a question._ ’ There was a slight pause but not too long.

‘ _Then I suppose you should ask before this conversation becomes too awkward._ ’ He mused with it sounded like a forced chuckle. 

‘ _Why did you betray me?_ ’ Silence greeted it. He shifted around uncomfortable with the silence from the other. He didn’t like the Prime being silent. It just seemed wrong for Optimus Prime to be silent.

‘ _.....I wasn’t going to betray you. Or your cause Megatron. All I wanted was to help you and the other warbuilds!_ ’ Megatron bit his lower derma.

‘ _And how was taking the title of Prime going to help us? How was leaping at the opportunity right in front of me going to improve anything?!_ ’ Megatron retorted with a sneer.

‘ _Being Prime was the only way to make any real difference Megs!_ ’ Megatron heard Optimus gasp out and the sound of his servo clasping over his dermas. While Megatron froze. He hadn’t heard that nickname in so long. Not even Starscream dared to give him a nickname! 

‘ _....I have to go._ ’ Was all Optimus said before disconnecting. Megatron was going to protest but it was too late. He growled out while clenching his servos tightly. 

‘I’ve officially royally fragged up.’

~

Optimus let out a shuttered sigh. He knew it wasn’t a good idea! But why did it have to end on such a bad term?! All he wanted was a small talk with Megs! Was that just too much to ask for?! Apparently it was. 

‘And it was going so well.’ Optimus thought with a tiny smile. 

‘I guess it could’ve been worst.’ And there he goes being the ever so optimistic mech he has and always will be. He gave a small laugh at that.

“Well I suppose that was a start. Now all I can rely on is will Megs be willing to start over.” Optimus said absentmindedly. His small smile widening.

“Well no matter I can wait.”


	8. Chapter 8

Megatron was in a foul mood. Every Decpticon could tell and most of them didn’t have the bolts to approach him at all! Which was great for him! He didn’t need to answer stupid questions of his foul mood. For all they knew he was possibly still angry about the energon sight. And he wasn’t going to be the one to say it was anything else! 

For a moment he thought he didn’t have to answer any questions of concern until Starscream and Soundwave came to him. ‘Frag their both together meaning I won’t be wiggling myself out of their questioning.’ 

He sighed as his second and third in commands stood before him Starscream had his arms crossed while Soundwave silently stared at him. 

“My lord what has you in such a foul mood?” Inquired Starscream as he peered at his leader. Megatron gave a dismissive shrug.

“Nothing has put me in a foul mood.” Megatron retorted as Starscream scoffed at that. Soundwave shook his helm then spoke.

“Megatron: EM field angry.” Soundwave pointed out as he continued to stare at Megatron. Megatron for some reason felt as if his spymaster was challenging him to refute the claim. He just chuckled which seemed to agitate Starscream for his wings twitched in agitation while scowling. 

“Now now Star no need to be so agitated.” Megatron said in a teasing way. Starscream gave a small huff.

“Don’t you Star me!” The Seeker said his voice becoming a bit shrill. Megatron placed a servo over the Seekers shoulder and stared him in the optics.

“If I tell you why I’m in a foul mood will the both of you stop pestering me?” He asked. Starscream glared at him for a moment before sighing and giving a nod of his helm. Megatron turned to peer at the purple spymaster with a tilt of his helm. Soundwave also nodded his helm. 

“Alright But lets take this conversation somewhere else shall we? I don’t believe the bridge is the best place to have this kind of conversation.” He said while peering at a few Vehicons that were glancing at the three of them with curiosity. Starscream seemed to understand as well as Soundwave.

“Alright then how about your quarters? That would be the most private place to be for this conversation.” Starscream stated while already turning to leave. Megatron chuckled as he shook his helm. 

“He won’t ever cool his jets will he?” He inquired as he glanced at his spymaster. Soundwave nodded his helm while his shoulders trembled slightly the only sign that he was laughing at all. Starscream turned to glance at the two tapping his pede impatiently.

“Well what are you two waiting for? Let’s go before we waste anymore time on this!” Megatron couldn’t help himself he threw his helm back laughing at the Seekers impatience. Starscream narrowed his red optics that seemed to glow with agitation while staring at his leader. Megatron waved a servo absentmindedly.

“Alright we’re coming.” He said while grinning at the Seeker who gave another huff. 

~

Ratchet looked at his Prime with confusion. For some odd reason Optimus EM field was openly showering anybot that came close enough with excitement and content. It seemed to ease the others but Ratchet seemed a little apprehensive about the reasoning for the change in his friends EM field. Though he’d wouldn’t directly object to the possibility ringing in his processor. 

“Optimus might I have a word with you? In private.” Ratchet said emphasizing just a little on the last sentence. Optimus looked up from his conversation with Nightling to stare at his old friend. He was of course confused but he heard the emphasis on the last sentence. Knowing that Ratchet really wanted to talk to him he gave a nod then pat Nightling’s helm as he turned to walk to Ratchet. 

“Alright Ratchet.” Ratchet nodded as he began to walk to the Primes office said Prime right in tow with him. They walked in silence. All that made sound was the echo of their pedes as they walked in the hallway to the office. 

Once they were in Optimus office Ratchet immediately motion the other to sit down. Optimus knowing the consequences of not obeying his CMO’s demands sat down in one of the chairs in front of his desk. Ratchet took the seat right beside moving it’s position so that he was facing his Prime.

“Optimus do you have something to tell me?” Ratchet asked leaning back in the chair. Optimus raised an optic ridge while tilting his helm to the side slightly. He was confused for the sudden question. But nonetheless thought for a moment then shook his helm no.

“No nothing that I think you need to know that is.” Optimus replied. Ratchet crossed his arms staring at Optimus as if he were trying to pry the answer he wanted out of him.

“How about the sudden change in your EM field?” Ratchet retorted. Optimus optics widened slightly. He didn’t even know his EM field was projecting how elated he was after his comm with Megatron. Yes it ended horribly but it could’ve been worst. It was far more civilized then any conversation they’ve had faceplate to faceplate. 

Optimus tried to ease his EM field to his usual calm and confident field that he always portrayed. Ratchet just shook his head a small smile gracing his faceplate.

“I don’t think your EM field is a problem Optimus. What I’m merely asking is what made you so happy?” Ratchet said chuckling quietly. Optimus looked at him then away as if he were slightly embarrassed to tell Ratchet.

“....I commed Megatron.” The sentence hung in the air. Ratchet’s chuckling being swept away as his mouth gaped at Optimus. Optimus for a moment thought Ratchet’s processor crashed. He waved his servo in front of Ratchet concern for his friend. After a few minutes passed by Ratchet slowly shuttered his optics. Then Ratchet looked at Optimus incredulously.

“YOU DID WHAT?!” Optimus winced at his volume. 

“It’s not that bad.” Optimus said rubbing the back of his helm nervously. Ratchet snorted.

“Not that bad he says.” Ratchet grumbled while shaking his helm.

‘Primus you must be enjoying doing this to us.” Ratchet thought with annoyance.


	9. Chapter 9

“So your telling us that Optimus Prime commed you.” Starscream said a frown set upon his faceplate as he had his arms crossed over his chassis. Megatron nodded his helm with a tiny shrug.

“And it didn’t occur to you to ignore him?” Starscream said his wings twitching in agitation. Megatron glanced at the Seeker.

“And for what? All we did was talk about irrelevant things.” Megatron said while resisting the eager to groan. This is why he hated talking about such things. Starscream’s frown deepened at his lords response. Soundwave just stayed quiet not saying a word.

“That is not the problem here Megatron.” The Seeker said pressing a servo to his oil factory sensors. Why couldn’t Megatron had fallen for a mech or femme on their side! Or better yet just use the Primes love for him to end this war! Starscream gave a sigh at that.

‘Megatron would never use another’s love to win. If anything he’d rather deactivate then use his ex-lovers feelings against them.’ That was true Megatron may use underhanded means to achieve his goal but he’d never use another’s feelings as a means to win. Especially if it was the feelings of his ex-lover.

“Then due tell me what the problem is here.” Megatron said his optics narrowing and EM field flaring up with rage. Starscream sighed as he stared at his leader. Sometimes he wished that Megatron would just take the hints that Primus would put before him.

“Nothing my lord, but might I say that this could very well be an easy means to ending this dreadful war.” Now many Decpticon’s would like to believe that Starscream was a bit unhinged but he wasn’t! Thank you very much he has a very sane processor! And many would like to think he enjoyed pulverizing the Autobot’s , he does, but this never ending war is just so tiring. And to put quite frankly it’s stupid!

After all their oppressors are already long deactivated, but then again ones emotions fueled by rage, hurt and betrayal tends to make mechs choose the irrational choices. Let’s not lie to ourselves now ones emotions are so very fatal. They are what tip the balance of war and are what tip the balance of peace. All that’s needed is a little push of negative or positive emotions.

“Of course I know that!” Megatron said while baring his denta. He wasn’t an idiot! He knows very well that if Optimus has personally commed him then there’s hope to reach peace. It’s just after the way that conversation ended he might have very well destroyed any chance there was! Not at just peace but at rectifying their past relationship.

“Megatron: distressed.” Soundwave pointed out while tilting his helm slightly. Megatron gave a small snort.

“I always seem to never elude your senses my spymaster.” Megatron said after letting out a long sigh. Soundwave may not have a faceplate but with his time on earth he has learned to project the images of emojis as the organics put it.

“Again with these emoji faces Soundwave.” Megatron said amusement clear in his voice. Soundwave gave a nod. While Starscream kept staring at Megatron. Megatron glanced at him and frowned.

“What?”

“Might you elaborate on what Soundwave meant on distressed.” Starscream said emphasizing on the last word. Well that’s what he gets for having the both of them together.

“I.....may.....have......argued.....with.....him.” Megatron said purposefully pausing before saying the next word. Half of it was because of reluctance and the other half was because he enjoyed to annoy the Seeker. Starscream narrowed his optics as his wings twitched.

“Megatron do make sure to speak fluently or I might have to make you.” The Seeker seethed out as he crossed his arms. Megatron chuckled. He knew not to anger Starscream but it was just too tempting.

“Alright I’ll speak fluently instead of like an idiot.” Megatron said a small smile spreading his dermas.

~

“Optimus why would you comm that Slagger?! After all that he’s done to you, to the Autobot’s, to OUR world!” Ratchet retorted being unable to quell his rage. Optimus bit his lower derma as he stared at the floor. He actually didn’t have an answer to that question, well not one that made sense that is. He understands Ratchets anger really he does, but shouldn’t they as Autobot’s be able to see goodness within others? Aren’t they suppose to be capable of forgiving?

“Ratchet I’ll be honest I don’t have a reason well not a good one that is. But I will say that I believe there is good in him.,” Ratchet looked at Optimus as if he lost his processor. ”Yes, I know that’s hard to believe but if their wasn’t a speck of good in him then explain to me why he didn’t deactivate me when he had the chance?”

Ratchet knew that look. That determined stare and voice filled with conviction as if he knew that he was right. And Ratchet had to hand it to his old friend he couldn’t come up with a good reason for Megatron sparing his life. So he did the one thing he thought he’d never do when it came to an argument pertaining Megatron. He slumped in his chair and admitted defeat to the Prime’s claim.

“Fine Optimus but I must ask something.” Ratchet said while frowning slightly. Optimus tilted his helm to the side his optics alight with curiosity. Well at least his curiosity is still intact even after all this time.

“Yes Ratchet?”

“Why do you keep trying to see the good in every mech or femme even when there seems to be none left?” Ratchet asked with a hint of annoyance. Optimus was at first shocked but gave a wide smile.

“Well it’s not that hard.”

~

“Now would you proceed on telling us about this argument you had with Prime.” Starscream said while examining his claws. After all Megatron couldn’t had fragged anything up. It was probably just a small dispute that could be forgotten after he charmed the Prime again. Or well made it up to the Prime should be the more appropriate thought process.

“Well I asked him why he betrayed me.” Megatron said voice low and hesitant. Starscream suddenly made a noise between a gasp and screech. It was quite amusing especially while his optics widened comically and his dermas stretches wide open. Then Came the screeching.

“YOU ASKED HIM WHAT?!” Starscream yelled out forcing the other two mechs to cover their audials. Megatron looked at the Seeker with narrow optics while Soundwave just gave him a blank stare. Starscream immediately shut his mouth closed. He’d rather avoid angering the Warlord!

“Must you screech like that.” Megatron said through gritted denta. Starscream huffed as he raise to his full height and flare his plating trying to seem larger. Let’s just say that was hard to do compared to Megatron.

“Well at least I’d never bring up old wounds!” Starscream countered. Megatron let out a growl. He didn’t like how the Seeker was relentless in pointing out his flaws. Especially when he knew what he did wrong. Starscream rolled his optics again.

“Megatron I’m not afraid of you.” Starscream said as he stood tall. Megatron waved a servo while letting out a sigh. Really this war has truly taken a toll on him. Starscream noticed his lords exhausted expression and softened his expression.

“Megatron how about he delve into this predicament a bit more shall we?” Starscream said as he plopped down onto the large cushioned berth. Megatron glanced at him with an optic ridge lifted.

“Though I will say I wish you hadn’t chased the petrorabbit there’s nothing to be done on what has already been done and said. What we can do is try to remedy the horrid aftertaste that argument surely left in both of your attitudes.” Starscream said his voice light and optimistic. It was close to the way of Orion but no where close to the same level of optimism. Nor was Starscream a small archivist. Definitely not a grounder either.

Megatron smiled at his second in command. To think that Starscream was going to help him resolve his love life now that was surprising!

“Alright I suppose it’s about time I try to woo my ex-lover.” Megatron said in a teasing manner. Starscream gave a playful roll of his optics.

“Don’t go getting cocky Megatron or your Prime might be the one to woo you.” Starscream retorted with a snicker. Soundwave’s shoulders were shaking so he was also laughing along with Starscream. Megatron scoffed and acted as if he were offended.

“Hey I’m not incapable of seducing him! After all we were lovers once!” Megatron countered with a smirk.

“Yeah that was stellar cycles ago Megatron. Surely he’s changed after all this time.” Starscream pointed out as he grinned. Megatron snorted as he shook his helm.

“Then you truly don’t know my Orion, Starscream. He’d never be able to change. Because he’s still the ever so soft sparked, optimistic and curious little thing I’ve meet.” Megatron retorted back as he smile widened. Starscream gave him a unconvinced look which Megatron rolled his optics at.

“And your sure he’s still the same even after this long and grueling war?” Starscream questioned. Megatron stared at him for a moment before shutting his optics off and nodding.

“I’d even bet my spark on it! Optimus is still my Orion Pax all I needed was to stop and look at him.” Megatron’s voice was deep and fond as memories of his past with Orion played in his processor.

“He’ll never change.”

~

“So then what are you going to do?” Ratchet asked as he stared at his friend. After all Optimus simply couldn’t be thinking about just sitting back and waiting.....right?

“I’m going to wait for him to contact me.” Optimus said softly. Ratchet groaned out loud as he covered his optics with his servo.

“And how can you be so sure he’ll even contact you?”

“Because Megatronous always came after me when he wanted to apologize for any arguments. Granted it was rare for us to get into arguments but when we did he would also come and make it up to me.” Optimus said while chuckling.

“And how can you think he’ll do the same? After all he ain’t exactly the same mech he was back then.” Ratchet countered. Optimus looked at him his EM field projecting nothing but calm and assurance.

“He may look like the same mech but he’s still the same mech I fell for Ratchet. No matter how much time passes I could tell from the very beginning of this war.” Optimus replied.

“And why didn’t you try to talk to him until now?” Ratchet asked with a frown.

“Because he didn’t see me as Orion Pax. All he saw me was Optimus Prime the Matrix Bearer. Until now, I don’t know what changed him but he seems to know I’m still the old me...more or less.” Optimus said as his servo transformed into a blaster then back to his servo. Ratchet smirked and snorted at Optimus.

“Sometimes I really wonder how Megatron has lasted so long with your curious mind.” Optimus looked at his friend acting as if he were insulted.

“Hey I didn’t go around getting myself into trouble.” Optimus said while chuckling. Ratchet rolled his optics.

“Tell that to me when you hadn’t almost gotten beaten by a gladiator in the Pits because you didn’t show proper respect.” Ratchet said while laughing.

“Not my fault I didn’t know who they were.” Optimus retorted back.

“I still remember that time Megatron brought you back with so many dents on the both of you because you managed to upset the wrong mech and he had to go save your aft!” Optimus rolled his optics.

“Again not my fault I had to tell him how incorrect his claim was on and I quote “The brighter the colors the dimmer the bot.” All I did was enlighten him which he didn’t very much appreciate.” Optimus said while crossing his arms.

“Seriously Optimus how did _**you**_ function to this orn?!” Ratchet said.

“Simple I had a Megatronous to protect me back then.” Optimus responded while laughing lightly.


	10. Chapter 10

Days passed each chipping away at Optimus patience. At first it wasn’t noticeable just quiet humming or tapping a blunt digit over his desk or knee. Then it became insistently obvious that something was wrong. If, being snappy towards his old friend and pacing around was anything to go by. 

Ratchet chuckled at his old friend who was at the moment pacing around the medbay while mumbling to himself. It was practically impossible to see Optimus act like Orion Pax and when those times came Ratchet made sure to commemorate them. 

Optimus heard his chuckle turning his helm towards Ratchet to give him a weak glare. It was just so frustrating! How long was Megs going to take?! Fragging all eternity seems like it! 

Ratchet couldn’t help it. He laughed his vocalizer out. It was just so hilarious to see Optimus Prime patience at its end. Though he couldn’t blame the other. After all, this was something Optimus had longed to happen. To have a glimmer of hope that everything he and Megatron were wasn’t completely gone. And Ratchet would be damned if he tried to get in his friends way. 

~

Megatron paced around his quarters unsure what he should do. He wanted to comm Optimus but Starscream had advise for him to wait it out. To have the Prime comm him again. He didn’t much like that. He just wanted to talk to Optimus. That and he didn’t want the wrath Optimus could bring upon him once he was angry. Just thinking the possibilities on what he could do makes Megatron’s plating clamp shut.

Orion wasn’t one to hold grudges, but if he was upset enough he’d become an equivalent to Ratchet. Throwing whatever his servos could grab or just ignore him until Megatron couldn’t stand it anymore. But that wasn’t so bad because Orion was quick to forgive and he wasn’t nearly as big as his new frame! Oh what could Optimus possibly do now with that much larger frame?!

Best not to think of such things. 

He let out a groan of frustration. This was just so stupid and could be remedied so easily! Or well he hope it was. Frag it screw what Starscream said! Already comming Optimus without a second thought. 

~

The base was relatively quiet with the exception of a moody Prime, which was becoming normal to see. Luckily nothing was happening and the Autobots were all doing their own things. Like Bumblebee and Smokescreen were racing against each other. Bulkhead and Miko were off somewhere playing music. Ratchet was in the medbay cleaning his tools. Jack and Arcee went out for a drive. Nightling was chatting up a storm with Rafael. So overall just a peaceful orn.

Or well it was a peaceful orn. Optimus lifted his helm catching Nightling’s attention who lifted an optic ridge in a questioning gesture. The Prime gave out an audible growl transforming and left the base. Nightling did notice that his EM field gave away that he was enraged but there was a small amount of relief.

“So...what was that about?” Rafael asked clearly confused. Nightling looked at Rafael giving a shrug.

“Who knows.” 

~ 

Optimus was infuriated with Megatron! He had waited for orns for this comm! And was just about to give up when the Warlord decided to comm him!

 _‘Megatron you better have a good reason on making me wait so long.’_ Optimus growled out as he stopped to transform. 

_‘I take it you were waiting.’_ Megatron said his voice anxious. Optimus gave a small scoff. He knows he shouldn’t be so mad at the other, but he wasn’t going to forgive Megatron so easily either! 

_‘What gave me away?’_ The Prime said the sarcasm just dripping off his voice. 

~

Megatron chuckled nervous at the Primes response. So far this conversation was a disaster. Luckily he wasn’t actually faceplate to faceplate with the Prime. Or would it be face mask? 

_‘Just a guess.’_ Wow what a smart response. Might as well kneel in front of Optimus begging for forgiveness! Really Primus, Unicron any fragging deity save him from his ex-lovers wrath!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to make this somewhat silly. X3


	11. Chapter 11

‘ _If you think you can sweet talk me to quell my rage you’re sorely mistaken Megs!_ ’ Optimus said his voice lowering slightly as his engines gave a loud rumble. He just couldn’t seem to find a way to calm down. His patience was completely spent upon waiting to only FINALLY have Megatron comm him now! His emotions in turmoil as he wasn’t sure whether to be relieved or be outright furious for the long wait! It was safe to assume the latter won out, but only by a small margin. 

‘ _Optimus I wasn’t expecting to sweet talk you....just I....I....Ijustwantedtohearyourvoice!_ ’ Megatron replied the last sentence slipping out the words jumbling up together. 

‘ _...Pardon?_ ’ Megatron’s optics widened as he saw his own mistake. Letting out a quiet groan he covered his optics with a servo. Why couldn’t he stay calm? Just even an ounce of confidence would do! 

‘ _It was nothing._ ’ Megatron responded his cheeks warming up in embarrassment. Oh Primus and Unicron must be laughing at his humiliation. 

Optimus paused taking note of the Warlord’s tone. It didn’t hold the same ferocity or cool calm like always. It was a touch higher his words a bit faster then normal. A brief silence passed between the two neither ready to break it until Optimus breath out. ‘ _Megatron honestly you haven’t change in the slightest._ ’

The Prime’s voice was quiet and fond. 

‘ _But you’ve change so much Ori-Optimus._ ’ Megatron nearly called out that old designation. After all this time he didn’t feel like he had the right to call Optimus Orion. 

Optimus gave a hum noticing how Megatron stopped himself from calling him Orion. Had he really changed so much? ‘ _I will admit I have change, but I’m still me._ ’ 

The Warlord gave a huff that sounded humorous to the Prime. ‘ _Soft Spark as ever Prime._ ’

‘ _And you’re still a stubborn glitch._ ’ Optimus countered with a chuckle. His spark pulsing as he heard the all too familiar chuckle from Megatron. 

‘ _True._ ’ Another moment of silence, but it was more comfortable. If only they were physically by each other would it be better. Both mechs giving wide smiles. 

‘ _I-I miss you._ ’ 

Optimus shuttered his optics in shock at the statement. Megatron misses him? ‘ _..I miss you too._ ’

The reply was quiet nearly missed had Megatron not been intently listening to the Prime. His vents hitched at the words. And for some odd reason Megatron decided to do something that he normally would have never considered before. So taking a leap of faith he spoke again. ‘ _I want to see you._ ’ 

He could hear the Primes vents hitch as well before replying. ‘ _I want to see you too._ ’

‘ _Then let’s meet this orn. Right now._ ’ 

‘ _Yes!_ ’ Optimus quickly responded. His voice sounding overjoyed at the idea of seeing the Warlord. 

Soon enough they had decided to met at a cliff that overlooked Jasper. Of course Optimus was the one who chose it. Insisting that the view was breathtaking and somewhat nostalgic. Obviously, Megatron wasn’t as keen to take the Primes words wholeheartedly, but Optimus was rarely wrong. Even when he was just an archivist. 

~

Optimus, of course was already there his gaze taking in the scenery. A small smile gracing his faceplate as he seemed to be focused. Megatron just stared unsure what to do or say. If felt just like the time he confessed his love to Orion. The only difference being, Optimus was his nemesis who he has sworn to kill. So, definitely no pressure at all. 

Clearing his intake, Optimus jumped up with a small squeak before turning to see him. The Warlord’s dermas spread into a grin. “You still get lost in your processor it seems.” Megatron joked as Optimus gave a weak glare. 

Only for a laugh to escape from the Prime. He had to admit it was funny how so much of himself hadn’t changed, even with this unforgiving war. “Well,” Optimus said his tone fond as he flicked the others helm lightly. “You’re still so stubborn.”

Megatron snorted while rolling his optics. “At least, I didn’t go running my mouth off to the wrong mecha.” He teased back as Optimus gave a dramatic gasp.

“Megatron! Is that how you want to be now?!” His voice trembling slightly as he tried to force down any laughs. Both leaders looked at one another before bursting out in fits of laughter. Oh how good it felt to just laugh. To be laughing with their other half. To be able to joke around without being judged. Not having to be a leader of a waring fraction. To be able to act like who they once were; Orion and Megatronous, the two inseparable friends and lovers. 

And for a moment, it felt right. As if nothing wrong was happening. As if they weren’t fighting against each other. It was like they had both reverted back to before the war. To before that awful orn when they both where forced to part ways. 

And then a comfortable silence fell between them. The both just content to feel the others EM field. The sun slowly setting making the sky orange with a hint of pink. The scene actually making Megatron gasp out. It was beautiful. Optimus tilted his helm optics set on him as he chuckled. “I told you it was breathtaking.”

“Oh, but you forget Optimus,” Megatron began smiling at the quizzical look he gained from the other. “This beauty pales in comparison to you.” 

Optimus for a moment didn’t reaction, but then his optics widened and brightened as he sputtered out a protest. Megatron shook his helm with a smirk. “Come now Prime, I remember a time when we’d utter out the most cliche lines.”

Optimus looked away biting his lower derma. “T-that was so long ago, Megatron. Now...is so different.”

“True, but I remember a time two mechs went against all odds to achieve a dream.” Megatron countered.

“Only to part ways in the worst possible way.” Optimus muttered out. Megatron sighed out his spark constricting at the pain Optimus expressed. He reached out grasping the Prime’s servo, who looked at him in uncertainty. 

“And yet here we are. Both longing to be with the other.”

“...” Optimus remained silent not having the courage to speak.

“Optimus can’t we try? Can’t we see if there’s a way to save us?” Megatron asked with a quiet plead. Optimus lowered his helm as coolant weld up threatening to spill. 

“What do you think I was trying to do when this war began?” He muttered out quietly with a choked voice. All the stellar cycles of failing to make Megatron see crashing down on him. 

Megatron’s optics dimmed before he tugged the Prime who stumbled into his waiting arms. He wrapped his arms tightly around the other as he hushed Optimus gently. “Shhh, I know love. You’ve done nothing, but try to make me see the truth that stood before me. Sadly, I was too blinded by rage to let you.”

Optimus sobbed quietly as his arms wrapped around the Warlord tightly. As if he were afraid of Megatron disappearing into thin air. Megatron kisses his helm as he uttered out reassurances. “Shh, it’s alright. I’m here. I won’t leave you again.” 

Every sentence making the Prime slowly loosen his hold. His sobs dwindling to quiet whimpers. “You won’t ever loose me again.” Megatron said firmly as he pressed a kiss to the Prime’s crest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I’m going to close this story now. It’s just I’m still unsure about how to lead the story. Also I’m trying to work on the other ones too. And well I wasn’t able to find a good song to listen to for this chapter. T^T But I swear the other ones will be so much better!


End file.
